Broad Island
by Lord Kristine
Summary: A decision is made.


Gentlemen, this is not a matter to be taken lightly. No matter what we choose, lives will be lost.

Exactly. That's why the best course of action is to use the weapon. We have to prevent further destruction. They aren't going to surrender.

You don't know that, and even if it's true, we can't just slaughter innocent civilians.

They're hardly innocent.

Yeah, have you seen them? They're monsters.

You shouldn't think like that.

They're not natural creatures. They were born and bred to kill.

That's not true. Humans have been violent in the past, and we learned to live peacefully.

The dinosaurs haven't.

They have, and what's more, humans are plenty violent, even now. Don't forget what we're discussing at this very moment. We have the potential to slaughter them like animals.

Look, this isn't about which species is more civilized. The fact of the matter is that we're at war here, and if we don't finish this once and for all, we'll lose.

It's just not right. I've heard some of you say that these dinosaurs are monsters, but in the next breath, you're considering dropping a bomb on their heads.

We're only defending ourselves.

From what? Innocent civilians can't be held responsible for the actions of their government.

Another good reason why we shouldn't do this. How many of our own people would be in favor of this act?

They don't know what it's like. To them, the war is a distant event taking place across the ocean.

Not after the most recent attack.

See? They're monsters.

That was a military base. We're talking about civilians, here.

So now it's okay for us to just sit back and let them kill us?

That's not what's being discussed. You may think of the Indominus Rex as a species designed to kill, but remember that you only have experience with soldiers. There are families on that island. Are we really going to murder them in cold blood, so to speak?

What do you suggest we do? Wait for them to wipe us out first?

There's no proof they will. They're losing.

That's the problem with you people: you don't make an effort to stop the threat before lives are lost. You lack foresight, and you don't have the guts to stand up for yourself. How many people have to die before you see these dinosaurs as a threat?

There's no doubt they're a threat, but try to see this through their eyes. They've chosen the losing side of a war that affects everyone, and we're about to make things so much worse.

Right now, we're all suffering. Are you really going to tell me that you value their lives over our own?

No. I'm telling you that they're our equals. I want this to stop. I'm sick and tired of all this killing.

Then we should end it right now. We need to drop it.

It's them or us.

It's the only way to be sure.

It's not an easy decision, but it's one we have to make.

So that's it, huh? We're just gonna decide the fates of millions of innocent people, here in this room, without considering the greater implications of this act?

We have considered many things, but emotionality is only going to make us weak.

It's best not to think about it.

They'll thank us when the world is free.

But they won't forget what we've done to them.

In time, they will.

You're wrong. This will only divide us further. Do you think they're going to know that they were nuked because of a bunch of assholes in a board room? No. They'll see it as an attack from our country as a whole. We are making the general public villains in their eyes. We can't feed into that image. Have you been out on the streets, where dinosaurs and humans interact? I can feel the tension building between our races. Not just between us and the Indominus Rexes, but amidst everyone. I'm scared. It's on the verge of blowing up in our faces, and you're pretending like it's just a game of chess. There's already so much hatred, so much intolerance. What gives us the right to turn this world to shit?

Nothing.

But it has to be done.

It's us or them.

People will die either way.

But we need to forget.

We can't think too hard.

Because when all is said and done, no well-meaning animal wishes to kill its equals.

But nature is cruel, and we can't change that.

It's best to ignore the lives that will be lost.

When all is said and done, a decision must be made.

And we will be forced to reduce our atrocities to nothingness.

We strip ourselves of humanity like we did with our enemies.

That's the way it's always been.

We don't look at the lives.

If we do, we use them as motivators.

This decision is not about the suffering, or at least not about the feeling itself.

We see it not as text, but as words on a page.


End file.
